A Feminine Problem
by icepops25
Summary: After England's loss at Eurovision, he tries to get revenge using magic. But when Francis interrupts the spell, things go different then planned. So, how will they cope while France is a girl and waiting until England finds a cure.
1. The Mistake

"Since I got beaten again at Eurovision, this is my chance to use my new spell," England muttered to himself, "Austria won't get away this time, I mean, it doesn't make any sense. I had The Beatles. The Beatles! And Queen, and all the other great British bands that the world falls in love with."

Arthur poured dark green liquid into the small cauldron in his dungeon basement. Everything was going according to plan. All he needed to do was say a few words...

"Musica et amoeni mea in sempiternum erit. Et dabo terram hanc a menstruo cyclum-"

"Bonjour!"

England stumbled over the next verse and the cauldron bubbled and the potion spilled over. Behind him, Francis had just entered through the door.

"Angleterre, what are you doing," the Frenchman sighed.

Then before Arthur could say anything, a black smoke filled the room. Arthur covered his face with his cloak, while Francis gagged on the polluted air around him. When the smoke was gone, England uncovered his face and searched the room.

Francis laid on his stomach against the cold stone floor.

"Fr-Francis? Wake up!" England urged while moving the body on his back.

As the Englishman moved the silky blonde hair out of France's face he noticed something different. His skin was still smooth, but his beard was gone. And his face was thinner and fainter looking. England looked down the body and saw a pair of breasts pushing against France's button up shirt.

"What have I done?"


	2. Realization

Arthur moved his cursed friend up into his bedroom and laid him down, keeping watch until he woke up. Francis was going to kill him. How did this even happen? Arthur only wanted to make Austria fail the rest of the Eurovision contests in the future. He didn't want to turn France into a girl.

Francis moved under the sheets. His, or her, eyes fluttered open. They were the same crystal blue as before.

"Anglettere? Where am I?" She asked, looking around the room.

England stood up from his chair, "Don't freak out, but, I might have... I accidently... Turned you into a-"

Francis screamed as she looked down at her chest. England walked behind the chair getting ready for his friend to attack him.

"Arthur! What did you do?!"

France jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom across the hallway with Arthur following hastily. France stood in front of the mirror. Her hair was longer and her body was the perfect hourglass shape.

"Francis I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"You mean you don't know how to fix this?!" France screamed.

"Well, I'll find out how to fix it. It shouldn't be that hard," England shook,"Until we find out how to fix your feminine problem, you should probably stay here until you're back to normal."

As England spoke, France was checking out her own body. Feeling her breasts and the curve of her hips.

"Honhon at least I'm still sexy," France giggled, "You should call me Francine from now on I suppose. And we will have to go shopping for clothes. My chest is hurting in this shirt."

"Right..."

"Oh, and I get to have the master bedroom."

England snapped back, "What?! Why?

"It's only fair since you did this to me. Now you have to treat me as a princess," Francine smiled and skipped out of the bathroom and walked back to the master bedroom,"You better start finding a cure if you want me out of your bedroom."


	3. Clothes and Uh Oh

Francine twirled in her long black skirt. Arthur had bought her new clothes the day she changed. Now, the next morning, France is trying on different clothes.

"So which is better," Francine asked, "The black or the blue? Oh, never mind you don't know fashion. I'll keep with the blue."

Arthur stood at the doorway watching his friend dance in front of the mirror in the bedroom.

"Does it matter what you wear? You aren't leaving the house as a girl, are you?" Arthur groaned, "This isn't the most exciting thing to watch, I'm going back to my books."

England turned around to walk down the hall when Francine ran and caught his arm.

"You could just stay in the bedroom with me."

"What?!" Arthur stepped away, "But you aren't really you right now."

"So? What's the difference? You've seen me naked as a man what's wrong with seeing me as a woman?"

Arthur sighed and looked down at the floor, "I guess your right." And he followed her back inside the bedroom.

France closed the door behind them and started to unzip her skirt. Arthur sat on the bed boggling at the change in France's physique.

Francine saw him in the mirror and chuckled, "Yea, I'm not used to it myself. Already, I miss being a man. It's not easy being a woman. And I haven't even been out of the house."

She stood in front of the mirror, staring at Arthur's reflection, "This could get very interesting, non?"

Arthur held in his breath and backed away towards the door, "Don't you dare."

Francine let her skirt drape from the floor and showed her new lace underwear, "You bought all this for me. Don't you want me to model for you?"

England jiggled the doorknob open and ran down the hallway. France laughed and rolled on the floor.

"I wasn't going to do anything mon cher. Hey, while you're over there, can you bring me that new scarf? The red one?"

Francine got off the floor and pulled her blue skirt back around her waist. Then as she walked out of the room she felt something wet deep into her underwear.

"Merde..."

((By the way, I wanted to say sorry this story isn't the best it could be. And that I'm not updating very fast like I usually do. I have personal stuff IRL. But I hope you like what I have so far ^_^ Have a good day))


	4. Mother Nature

Arthur walked back towards the bedroom a few minutes later with the red scarf in his hand. Inside, France was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Frogette, I got your scarf!" He called in the quiet house.

Then a high pitched scream echoed through the home. Arthur ran to the bathroom and opened the door to see Francine sitting on the toilet staring at her undergarments around her legs. On her white lace underwear, there was a bright red spot spreading on the fabric.

"Bloody hell..."

"No shit Sherlock!" France yelled, his head in his hands, "You need to go back to the store and buy me some... Sanitary products."

England didn't waste anytime and ran outside to drive to the nearby drug store. France stayed alone in the bathroom staring at the blood. This spell really got out of control now.

...

Arthur came back to the house with a bag full of different kinds of sanitary pads, tampons, and pain killers just in case it was going to last as long as they think it would.

France still sat on the toilet, her underwear and skirt laid on the floor, leaving her bottom half completely naked. England nearly dropped the products out of his hands when he saw his friend's womanly parts.

"Oh quit being a baby," France snapped and took the bag out of England's hands, "This stuff is really expensive. That's insane!"

England gave France a new pair of underwear and they helped each other to try and figure out how to put the pad on the panties. Francine picked up her dirty underwear and began to wash it in the sink. Afterwards, she changed out of her pretty clothes and into a nightgown.

...

-Two hours later-

"I am going to end you!"

France had started fighting England ever since there encounter with the soiled undergarments. England apologizing every once in a while.

"It's not my fault my curse hit you. You were the one who barged into my house!"

The two were at each other's throats in seconds. Then France let go of her hold on Arthur's neck. Clutching her stomach and falling in pain.

"Come on, Franceypants. What's the matter now?"

"I'm on my period!" Francine yelled back ignoring the fact that it sounded so weird to them, "It hurts dammit... It's like I'm having World War 3 inside me."

Arthur bent down and picked France up in his arms and carried her to the couch.

"I'm sorry, Francis. I mean, Francine. I'll make you some warm tea and give you some medicine for your cramps."

France looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, "Thank you so much, Arthur. Maybe you aren't so bad afterall."

"Ooook, no problem." Arthur walked back into the kitchen surprised at the sudden mood change.

...

The period lasted about five days. Arthur spent the time searching for a spell to remove the curse, and taking his time to care for France since it was his fault afterall.

At the end of what seemed way more painful than she thought, France went back to dressing in more formal clothes around the house and not eating all the chocolate left in the fridge.

France sat at the kitchen table, peeling some fruit, when her cellphone began to ring. She took it off the tabletop and saw it was Prussia calling.

"I can't answer this," she thought, "He will hear my female voice and he'll know something's up."

She turned her phone off and headed to go out into the living room when she saw Prussia and Spain standing behind the kitchen window, in shock of France's appearance.


	5. Final Request

The four nations sat in the living room. England told the story to France's close friends, with France interrupting every so often saying how "Arthur is telling it all wrong". Spain and Prussia gawked at the story, often glancing their eyes to France's breasts and then pretending not to notice.

"Any questions?" Arthur grunted.

The two listening nations looked at eachother. Prussia speaking up first, "Ja, so, France is an actual female girl?"

"Yes, we're you not listening to anything we told you?!" Arthur blasted.

"No we did," Prussia continued, laughing, "It's just that now he's even more of a pussy than he used to be."

Spain and Prussia fell back against the couch laughing out loud. England turned his head from France and chuckled into his hand. Francine stood up and spilled Arthur's leftover tea from the pot and threw little bits on the fellow nations. All three of them jumping out of their seats and yelling back at her.

"It's not funny to make fun of a woman. And since I'm one now, you are all going to listen to me."

"Come on, Miss. Bonnefoy," Spain chuckled, "We're only playing. You're the one who always flirts and touches women."

"Yes, but I still respect them and give them consent!"

Arthur snapped his head to Francine after failing to wipe the tea stain off his shirt with a napkin, "You don't respect or give consent to me!"

"You aren't a woman. And, I know you love it. You've told me before."

Spain and Prussia covered their faces in laughter watching Arthur's face turn bright red.

...

After the three nations cleaned up, France begged Arthur to let him go outside. After a while, he let Francine go out with Spain and Prussia to get out of the house while he tried to look for a cure.

England sat alone in his dungeon, mixing potions, and reading spell books. The dark stone room only lit by a single candle and the green light of the cauldron in front of him.

"I think I got it! Yes!" England jumped up in joy and filled a vial with the green sparkling liquid. Now, all he needed to do was to give France the potion and everything will be normal.

...

The trio came back home. France coming in first with her nails done and the boys looking like they were bored for hours.

"France!"

"Oh, Angletterre, you scared me. Did you see my nails? Aren't they beautiful?" France giggled and shoved her fingertips toward Arthur.

"Yea, nice. Bur I have more important news! I found the potion! THE CURE!"

The three male countries all hopped with glee, France just stood looking at her manicure.

"France? What's wrong?" Spain asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to change just yet." She replied winking at the spaniard and german.

Apparently the two countries knew what she meant and they casually walked back out the front door holding in laughs. England backed away carefully.

"Francis, what are you doing?"

"You mean Francine. I just wanted to have a little... experimenting before I changed back." She says pulling the tie out of her hair and letting it fall down to her shoulders, "Let's go to the bedroom, Mon Cher."

England mumbled something under his breath but France ignored it and took him by the arm, tugging him to the bedroom.

...

Arthur sat on the bed while Francine locked the bedroom door. She teased him and slowly took off each item of clothing like it was the last thing she'll ever experience. Arthur took in every piece of exposed skin, feeling himself grow in his pants.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his begging eyes looking up at her.

France simply nodded her head and took off her skirt, leaving her only in panties.

"What would you like me to do?" Arthur asked, his British accent cutting through the warm night air.

"Make love to me."


	6. Cure?

Francine woke up to the birds singing outside and sunlight streaming on her face. Rolling over to see England, she noticed he wasn't in bed. She put on some clothes and walked out into the living room.

England sat on the couch, dipping a tea bag into the water of his cup. A glass of wine sat next to him, half full.

"Oh, France, you're awake. Are you ready to turn back now?"

Arthur picked the vial off the table and poured it into the wine. The liquid filled the glass but it still stayed it's red sparkling color.

France sat on the couch next to her glass and happily started drinking.

Then they waited...

And waited...

"Arthur, I don't know if it's going to work..."

England sat shaking, "No, I swear I did it right this time!"

"It's ok, everyone makes mistakes. I'm going to go brush my hair, I'll be back down."

She stood back up and made her way into the bathroom. Then once again, a black smoke filled the room. This time it was being coughed out of her mouth.

France doubled over the sink. Black goo dripped from her mouth. Arthur heard the gagging and guested the bathroom door open.

Next thing France remembered was laying on the couch again. England was there too, holding an ice pack to their forehead.

"Angletterre, did it work?"

But Francis didn't need an answer because he heard his voice being lower and he felt the weight off his chest and the tightness in his pants.

The two countries celebrated and hugged eachother.

"Well," England began, "I guess this means you're leaving."

"Oh Arthur," Francis laughed, "It's not bad. Have we ever been separated for long?"

Francis took hold of his lover's shoulders and brought him into a kiss.

"I'm just glad that I don't need to be a female anymore."

"Yea, now I can call you Wanker again."

The nation's helped pack France's things and got ready to go to the airport when Francis spoke up again.

"Hey, did ou breathe in any of that black smoke earlier today?"

England tripped over the luggage, "Well yes, but, I doubt it will do any harm to me."

"Be safe, mon cher. I will see you soon."

Francis drove away leaving the British man to stand, recollecting his memories of the past couple weeks. He began strolling back to the house when he fainted onto the front lawn.

Hours later, he woke up in the bedroom, Francis seeing the fall and taking him back inside.

Arthur sat up, the room still spinning in his brain. Francis giving him a "don't panic" look. England lifted his hands to his chest, feeling two small bumps. His hair longer, and an empty space in his drawers.

"Not this again."

((That's the end! I hope you enjoyed this short story.))


End file.
